Mistakes
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M.King.
1. Chapter 1 : Mistakes

"Mistakes" by Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra

RATING : PG-13 Adult situations

Spoilers : 2010

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire contient des spoilers pour l'épisode 2010. N'allez pas plus loin si vous ne voulez pas savoir

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

Note du traducteur : il s'agit d'une histoire en trois parties (Mistakes – Rectification – Choices). Si vous avez aimé l'épisode 2010...

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Ruth. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je crois que je viens de faire la plus grande erreur de ma vie... ou disons la seconde plus grande. Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, la plus grande devait être de l'avoir quitter pour commencer. Je n'ai jamais été capable de m'ôter le sentiment que j'aurais dû rester à ses côtés, croire en lui. J'étais son second, c'était mon devoir. Plus que cela... J'étais censée être sa meilleure amie.

Traversant la pièce silencieusement, je lui pique une de ses chemises, m'y glissant dedans. La chaude flanelle est douce et moelleuse contre ma peau. Je serre mes bras contre ma poitrine, tirant le tissu encore plus près. Ca ne le dérangera pas si je la lui emprunte. Après tout, il fait froid dehors. Je regarde par la fenêtre le monde encore blanc. La couche est immaculée, les empreintes de pieds ne défigurent pas encore la surface. Le ciel lourd et chargé promet un blizzard avant longtemps. C'est bien. Cela cachera mon départ. Peut-être que Jack se réveillera et pensera que ma présence ici n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantasme.

Je regarde les draps froissés, la façon dont ses mains serrent l'oreiller que nous avons partagé. Je ne suis qu'un rêve, Jack, c'est tout ce que je pourrais jamais être.

---------

Au début, il passe tout près de moi, ne souffrant pas de regarder dans ma direction. Et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. J'aurais juste dû le laisser passer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'appeler. Je crois que j'ai peut-être tendu ma main... je ne m'en rappelle pas réellement.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Carter. »

Cela aurait dû se terminer là, mais je me sentis obligée de continuer la conversation.

« Comment avez-vous été ? » ai-je demandé.

« Bien. Vous ? Jim ? »

« Joe... Je vais bien, nous allons tous les deux bien. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fallait que je lui rappelle le fait que j'étais mariée. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre. Un autre silence gêné suit pendant que je le dévore des yeux. Il paraît plus vieux. Cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, mais pour une raison ou une autre, c'est le cas. Le monde, à mes yeux, apparaît très, très jeune. On dirait qu'il y a aussi moins d'enfants. Je suppose que maintenant que nous avons davantage de temps, nous ne ressentons pas la même soif biologique de nous reproduire...

« Eh bien, ça a été le pied comme toujours, Carter. A un de ces jours. »

« D'accord. »

J'ai envie de pleurer... ça doit être ces foutues hormones qu'ils ne cessent de m'injecter. Un peu de ce que je ressens a dû se sentir dans ma voix, parce que son expression s'adoucit un peu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je viens d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Il regarde autour de lui. Je sais qui il est en train de chercher, aussi je le mets à l'aise.

« Joe est hors planète. »

« Je m'en doute... Voulez-vous allez prendre un café ? »

« Oui. »

Il me paie un café et des donuts dans un petit endroit près de l'hôpital. Nous évitons prudemment de discuter de Joe, des Aschen... tout ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme controversé. J'avais oublié combien c'était agréable de simplement parler avec lui... combien il me faisait rire. Toute trace de l'homme en colère, inaccessible s'était évanouie. Il était redevenu l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Nous avons parlé un moment, puis il m'a emmenée marcher dans un parc tout près. J'ai eu un peu froid et il m'a prêté son manteau. C'était Jack, toujours le gentleman. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde autour de nous. Personne capable d'identifier la femme de l'ambassadeur se promenant avec un autre homme. Je ne cessais de me dire que ceci ne devrait pas arriver... ne serait pas arrivé si la chance ne s'en était pas mêlée. De toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu rencontrer par hasard... Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était à la clinique. Il a dit que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la chirurgie réparatrice de ses genoux. Si c'était vrai, c'était super. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça... Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas cru. Il aurait préféré supporter la douleur que de passer sur le billard. Je connaissais cet homme. Il avait passé bien trop de sa vie dans les hôpitaux.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, il m'a demandé de venir chez lui. Juste pour un dîner, il a dit, mais je savais que Jack ne savait pas cuisiner. Puis il a avoué que ce serait probablement une pizza livrée. Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Il espérait me faire la cour avec une part de pizza au pepperoni et aux champignons.

Nous ne sommes jamais allés jusqu'à commander la pizza. Jack a tendu sa main et, que Dieu me vienne en aide, je suis allée dans ses bras. En cet instant, je le voulais, plus que je n'aie jamais voulu quoi que ce soit.

Jack semblait savoir les endroits où me toucher sans que j'aie à lui dire. Je crois que nous avons fait l'amour ensemble tant de fois, dans nos rêves, que nous savions... nous savions, tout simplement.

Quand nous nous sommes finalement calmés, allongés ensemble dans les draps enchevêtrés, nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux. Je pouvais à peine croire ce qui s'était passé. Après toutes ces années... Je n'étais pas une de ces femmes au foyer, je ne détestais pas mon mari, mais quand Jack O'Neill a demandé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de dire oui. J'avoue qu'une part en moi avait été curieuse, se demandant ce que ce serait d'être avec lui. Maintenant, je savais... et c'était merveilleux.

« Reste. »

« Quitter Joe ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Il ne t'aime pas, pas... »

« Pas quoi, Jack ? »

« Pas comme je t'aime. »

Il n'arrivait pas à me regarder.

« Ca ne marchera jamais. »

« Si, ça marchera. »

« Tu veux des enfants, Jack... et on dirait que je ne serais jamais capable d'en avoir un. »

« Nous adopterons... une douzaine s'il le faut. Merde, nous en achèterons. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fit me sentir mieux, mais ce fut le cas. Joe n'avait jamais accepté l'idée de l'adoption, il voulait un enfant à lui. Il pense que ça aidera beaucoup. La triste vérité, c'est qu'il a raison. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour nous lier l'un à l'autre. Il est toujours hors planète, je suis coincée dans mon labo... Ce n'est pas que nous ne nous aimons pas... C'est juste que...

Un sourire étire les coins de ma bouche alors que je pense aux enfants du Colonel... du moins c'est ainsi que nous les appelions : Charlie, Skaara, Merran, Cassie, Ry'ac. Il les aimait tous tellement, se fichant de ne pas être leur père biologique.

Je l'ai embrassé, avidement, désespérément, le désirant avec tant de force...

« Hé, doucement, je suis un vieil homme, rappelle-toi. »

C'est alors que cela m'a frappé. Jack vieillit et pas moi. J'ai pris ce foutu truc que les Aschen m'ont donné et aucune chance qu'il le prenne. Je ne l'ai fait que comme un geste de bonne foi, pour s'assurer que c'était sans danger pour le reste de la race humaine.

« Quel est le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Il me mord doucement le lobe de l'oreille comme pour me faire une démonstration. Au contraire, j'ai adoré ça, mais il me fallait lui donner une raison pour mon hésitation et j'ai secoué la tête. Je pouvais le voir mentalement mettre le fait de côté pour plus tard.

En ce terrible instant, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne pourra jamais y avoir de futur pour nous. Je ne peux pas vieillir avec lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser me regarder rester éternellement jeune. Je ne lui ferai pas subir cela.

Mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi comme je le laissais me faire l'amour à nouveau. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. Une nuit n'est pas trop demander. Je voulais m'endormir dans ses bras. Je voulais me sentir en sécurité et être aimée sans réserve. Le sexe n'étant rien d'autre que pour montrer à Jack combien je tiens encore à lui.

---------

Je sais que je me sentais déprimée. Le traitement de fertilité in vitro avait encore échoué, Joe n'était pas en ville... mais ce n'est quand même pas une excuse. Cette fois, j'avais eu tant d'espoirs. J'étais certaine que ça allait marcher. Je veux tellement un bébé que c'est comme une douleur qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait porté un coup de poignard à l'estomac et continuait de tourner le couteau. Pour une raison ou une autre, je sais qu'il me faut un enfant pour rendre mon mariage complet, et me persuader, enfin, que je peux être totalement heureuse avec Joe. Je veux faire taire ces voix qui ne cessent de me dire que j'ai choisi la mauvaise personne.

Pensant à Jack et à ce que nous venons de partager, un sourire ironique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Une part en moi espère que Jack pourra faire pour moi ce que mon mari ne pouvait pas. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que Joe le sache... à moins que je n'aie un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec un mignon petit sourire et un terrible sens de l'humour. Mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison de ma présence ici.

Un petit soupir parvient du lit, alors qu'il se tourne et se retourne dans son sommeil. Il murmure mon nom et je réponds comme je le faisais il y a tant d'années.

« Je suis là, Jack, tu peux dormir. »

Ma voix semble le calmer.

J'écarte les cheveux du front de Jack, ma douce caresse ne suffisant pas à le perturber. Il est beau quand il dort. Je prendrai cette image avec moi. Quand je penserai à Jack, je me rappellerai toujours cette image.

Vêtue de sa chemise et de mon jean, je me glisse hors de la maison. La neige tombe à nouveau et elle couvrira rapidement mes empreintes alors que je m'éloigne de sa porte. Je rentre à la maison, vers toi, Joe... et j'espère que tu ne réaliseras jamais combien cela me coûte.

The end


	2. Chapter 2 : Rectification

"Rectification" By Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra

RATING: PG-13 Adult situations

SPOILERS: 2010

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire contient des spoilers pour l'épisode 2010. N'allez pas plus loin si vous ne voulez pas savoir

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

Note du traducteur : c'est la suite de « Mistakes ». Elle est racontée du point de vue de Jack.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai laissé la porte ouverte pendant un long moment. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me reviendrait, que ce que nous avions partagé était plus fort que n'importe quel vœu de mariage... J'avais tort. Il n'a pas arrêté de neiger de toute la journée. Les rues étaient presque impraticables. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'était pas revenue, mais la neige a fondu et l'hiver s'est mué en printemps... et elle n'est jamais revenue. J'ai quitté Colorado Springs le premier jour de l'été et je suis monté dans le Minnesota... un endroit où le souvenir d'elle ne me hanterait pas.

Puis un jour... un jour... elle était là... et elle voulait mon aide. Je remontais du lac et elle se tenait là. Dieu, elle était si belle que j'en eus mal au cœur. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle semblait toujours jeune. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Je suis un vieil homme.

Pendant des années j'avais répété ce que j'allais lui dire. Et tout cela est sorti comme prévu, exactement comment je le voulais... ce n'est pas souvent que la vie est sympa avec vous... Puis je me suis simplement éloigné d'elle. Elle s'est tenue là pendant quelque temps, pensant visiblement que j'allais revenir... Je ne suis pas revenu. J'aimerais dire que je me suis senti super d'arriver enfin à, en quelque sorte, tourner la page, une sorte de revanche... mais je l'ai observée partir et cela m'a presque brisé le cœur. Elle semblait si perdue, si seule...

Et soudain je me suis retrouvé en route pour Cheyenne Mountain.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle ait toujours raison tout le temps ? Bon... je suppose qu'il y a eu une exception notable. Cela aurait dû me faire me sentir bien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sam disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aurais dû être si dévasté, mais je l'étais. Dans mon esprit, j'avais toujours pensé qu'un jour... vous connaissez le cliché : une femme, deux enfants, un chien... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être juste quelqu'un, ça devait être Sam. Même après tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait encore nous arriver. Et qu'ai-je fait quand elle m'a demandé mon aide ? J'aurais tout aussi bien pu lui rire au visage. Au fond de moi, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester là, je ne pourrais pas rester isolé. Si ce n'était pour sauver le monde, il fallait que je le fasse pour Sam... et tous les enfants qu'elle aurait dû avoir.

Etait-ce ma faute si elle avait épousé Joe ? Je n'étais même pas là quand ils se sont rencontrés. J'étais trop occupé à essayer de faire voir au Président Kinsey que ces fichus Aschen allaient apporter des ennuis. Il m'avait fait jeté hors de son bureau... littéralement. Je fus renvoyé à la vie civile pour conduite déshonorante et interdit d'approcher le SGC à moins d'un kilomètre sans que quelqu'un essaie de me descendre... et je le sais parce que j'ai essayé. Je ne sais pas quelle connerie Kinsey a servi au reste de mon équipe, mais ils ont tous cessé de prendre mes appels... même Hammond. Une fois je suis tombé sur Daniel par hasard... il m'a regardé avec une telle pitié que je n'ai pas pu lui parler plus de quelques minutes. Je crois qu'ils pensaient tous que le vieil homme avait finalement pété un câble. Durant ce temps, Sam a rencontré Joe. Ca a dû être le coup de foudre parce qu'ils se sont mariés fichtrement vite. Non pas que j'ai eu une invitation. Si j'en avais eu une, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû empêcher ce fichu mariage. Oui, je me sentais trahi, mais je l'aimais encore... Je l'aime encore.

Dieu, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point jusqu'à ce que je la découvre avec Daniel à Cheyenne Mountain et qu'elle me sourit. Ce sourire a fait fondre le mur de glace que j'avais soigneusement reconstruit autour de mon cœur. En ces quelques secondes, j'ai vraiment espéré que nous pourrions changer le monde et nous donner une seconde chance.

Nous sommes tous restés à Colorado Springs pour la nuit. Un motel au bord de la ville, sous des noms d'emprunt. Il y a encore des choses que je peux régler. Je partageais une chambre avec Daniel, mais il s'endormit tôt. Il ne m'entendit pas me glisser à l'extérieur.

Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je fis ensuite. Je savais qu'elle était une femme mariée, mais cela ne nous avait pas arrêtés la dernière fois. Si elle avait raison, cela n'aurait plus d'importance, parce que je m'assurerais qu'elle ne rencontre jamais Joe... Je l'espère. Dieu, j'espère que je ne la laisserai pas partir la prochaine fois. Peut-être que je devrais mettre ça par écrit et le renvoyer avec le message.

'Jack, ne fais pas le con... si Sam rencontre un type du nom de Joe, descends-le.'

Je crois que ça irait vraiment bien. Perturbation non professionnelle de la ligne de temps... et ceci n'en est pas ? Si j'avais eu Sam à mes côtés, peut-être que quelqu'un m'aurait écouté pour commencer.

« Jack ? »

« Chuuuuut, pas de mots. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Si, nous pouvons. »

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Qu'y avait-il en elle qui me rendait fou ? Il fallait que je la sente à nouveau contre moi. C'était une chose qui rendrait un sens à tout cela.

« Je t'aime. »

Pendant dix ans, j'avais voulu dire ces mots. Bien sûr, j'avais dit que je tenais à elle, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'ai jamais vu les yeux d'une femme s'illuminer autant.

« Oh, Jack. »

Une main soyeuse a caressé ma joue et j'ai tourné mon visage pour déposer un baiser sur sa paume. Chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle Jack, je pense que je l'aime un peu plus. Oui, la réalité nous rattrapera bientôt. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas encore avoir ceci. Aucun doute que Joe fera une autre apparition avant que tout ceci soit terminé, mais je m'en fiche. Je l'ai maintenant... quoi qu'il arrive.

---------

Quoi qu'il arrive...

'Embrassez-la pour moi...' Je ne pus me retenir. L'expression sur le visage de Joe... il savait. Il a cru qu'en l'empêchant de venir avec nous il pourrait la garder. Comment se sent-on d'avoir tort, Joey-boy ? Tu vois, j'étais presque certain que Sam ne partirait pas. Nous avions déjà été là... en Antarctique, piégés dans la base d'Hator, sur le vaisseau d'Apophis...

Je me meurs. Ils m'ont descendu à trois mètres de la Porte. Je peux sentir ma vie me glisser entre les doigts et elle est là. Ma Sam. Elle ne me quitterait pas. Quelque part, cela fait que tout cela a un sens. C'est une confirmation de tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti.

Oh, Dieu que ça fait mal, Sam. Je t'en prie... fais que ça s'arrête.

Je t'en prie... Dieu... Je t'en prie...

The end


	3. Chapter 3 : Choices

"Choices" By Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra

RATING: PG-13 Adult situations

SPOILERS: 2010

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire contient des spoilers pour l'épisode 2010. N'allez pas plus loin si vous ne voulez pas savoir

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

Note du traducteur : suite de « Rectification ». C'est la dernière de la trilogie. Point de vue de Jack.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fait froid dehors cette nuit... même qu'il neige. Je suis assis à la fenêtre en train de la regarder. Rien d'autre à faire ce soir... rien d'autre sinon regarder la neige et me demander ce que fait Carter... avec qui elle est. Soyons honnête. Je sais avec qui elle est, et je peux quasiment deviner ce qu'ils font.

Je devrais aller au lit. Il est tard. Je ne devrais pas être assis là à penser à Carter. Elle a tourné la page, trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... c'est bien. Les missions vont être bien moins tendues. Je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de dire quelque chose de travers, la frôler par accident... rien qui pourrait la rendre mal à l'aise. C'est bien et c'est un type bien... Oublions le fait que j'étais celui qui l'avait emmenée à la fête... et je pensais en quelque sorte que je serais celui à la ramener chez elle. Elle était si incroyablement mignonne dans cette jolie petite robe. J'espérais qu'elle l'avait mise pour moi.

Merde, il n'aurait même pas dû être là. Il n'était pas censé être là. Carter m'avait dit qu'il allait être en Mongolie Extérieure ou un lieu comme ça. Elle a paru si désolée quand elle m'a dit qu'il allait la ramener chez elle. Qu'attendait-elle que je fasse ? L'assommer ? Je ne peux pas dire que la pensée ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit, mais rien de bon n'en serait sorti. Non, Jack a fait le beau. Il a juste souri et dit 'Pas de problème, Carter'. Je mérite un fichu Oscar pour cette performance.

Peu importe que ce soit Noël et que j'ai passé toute la journée pour trouver du gui. Il est posé sur la table maintenant... inutilisé... juste à côté du cadeau pour elle. Il lui a offert un billet d'avion pour Paris... Mon collier en or à cinquante dollars n'aurait pas tenu la comparaison, aussi je ne le lui ai pas offert. Je le rapporterai au magasin après le nouvel an. Peut-être qu'ils seront désolés pour moi et me rendront l'argent. Je pourrais le dépenser pour moi... comme un nouveau t-shirt de hockey... ou de la bière. Plus de bière serait bien maintenant. Je n'ai que du whisky à la maison et si je commence ça, je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes. Je ne vais pas aller là, pas question... pas juste parce que Carter est avec un type.

Aucun doute que mes amis auraient pas mal de super conseils pour moi. Teal'c voudrait que je me batte pour elle. Janet me rappellerait, sans aucun doute, que tout ce que je ressens pour Sam est contre le règlement... Daniel me dirait qu'elle est heureuse et que par conséquent je devrais l'être. Et je le suis... vraiment... au point de subir le martyr.

OK, je prendrai peut-être un verre. Cette bouteille de single malt que Carter m'a offerte l'année dernière. Je peux porter un toast à son nouveau bonheur. Avant de m'asseoir, je fais le tour de la maison et éteint les lumières, ne laissant que le feu dans la cheminée. Romantique, s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à mes côtés. Je m'effondre sur le canapé et me sers un verre. Oh, c'est soyeux, ça descend tout seul. Carter a bien choisi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était un tel connaisseur. Il y a visiblement beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas sur elle. Après tout, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle serait attirée par un type comme Joe. Pourquoi diable devions-nous envoyer des ambassadeurs chez les Tok'ra ? Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Je me demande s'il a rencontré Papa ? Je ne pense pas que Jacob l'aimera autant qu'il m'aime.

Je devrais vraiment aller au lit. Carter a fait son choix et il fallait que je vive avec. Encore un verre. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je commence à penser à ce message que nous avons reçu il y a deux mois. Celui qui nous avertissait de ne pas aller sur P... quelque chose. Carter était quasi certaine que c'était nous qui l'avions envoyé du futur. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait mal à la tête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quels choix nous avions fait dans ce futur... et pourquoi nous devions le changer. Etait-elle avec Joe ? Merde, il se pourrait qu'elle ait épousé le type et qu'avais-je fait ? Me connaissant, je me suis sans doute réfugié au Minnesota ou un truc dans le genre.

Maintenant, je commence vraiment à trop réfléchir. Mes yeux s'égarent vers le téléphone, me demandant si je devrais l'appeler. Je ne ferais que vérifier qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle. Rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Nan, pas le bon moment, probablement. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre quelque chose d'important. Sûrement qu'ils n'auront pas été jusque là, pas encore. La fête venait juste de se terminer. Je l'appellerai, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

J'ai pris le téléphone et tapé le numéro de son portable. Il ne sonne que deux fois avant qu'elle y réponde.

« Carter. »

« Salut, c'est Jack, » ai-je répondu.

« Mon Colonel ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui... je vérifiais juste que vous étiez rentrée sans problème chez vous. »

« Pas encore, monsieur. Mais j'y suis presque. »

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je jure silencieusement en disant un rapide au revoir à Carter avant de me lever pour répondre. Qui diable pouvait bien venir à cette heure de la nuit ? Probablement Daniel, s'inquiétant que je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« OK, OK ! » ai-je hurlé en tirant la porte d'un coup sec.

« Coucou, mon Colonel. »

J'ai failli lâcher le verre que je tenais toujours. C'est Carter. Se tenant là avec son téléphone dans la main.

« Est-ce que vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui... oui... bien sûr. »

Elle porte encore cette petite robe, quelque peu cachée par sa veste. Mon Dieu, elle doit être gelée.

« Est-ce que je peux aller vous chercher quelque chose ? » ai-je demandé.

« Du chocolat chaud, » répond-elle, claquant des dents.

Elle s'approche du feu, se laissant tomber sur les genoux devant la cheminée. Combien de temps était-elle restée dehors ? Je n'ai pas entendu de voiture, donc elle a dû marcher jusqu'ici. Du chocolat chaud, il faut lui chercher du chocolat chaud. Elle avait besoin de se réchauffer. Peu importe comment elle était arrivée là. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé avec Joe ? Quand je suis revenu de la cuisine, Carter est toujours devant le feu. Elle a ôté sa veste et elle se réchauffe ses orteils. Ce n'est que quand je m'accroupis à côté d'elle que je vois ce qu'elle a dans les mains. C'est le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour elle. Elle a dû le voir sur la table. Elle tient la chaîne en or entre les doigts alors qu'elle la soulève dans la lumière du feu.

« Mon Colonel, c'est magnifique, » murmure-t-elle. « Aidez-moi ? »

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et attache la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle s'accorde vraiment bien avec la robe.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment des billets pour Paris, » dis-je ne pouvant me retenir.

Carter éclate de rire, « Joe devra se faire rembourser. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Carter est assise là, dans ma maison, après avoir visiblement plaqué son petit ami et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Au bout du compte, je décide de faire le plus évident et je prends le gui. Les lèvres qui rencontrent les mienne sont encore froides. Je romps le baiser et je l'enveloppe dans mes bras, fourrant le mug de chocolat dans ses mains. Nous nous adossons contre le canapé. Carter s'appuie sur moi, buvant à petites gorgées sa boisson chaude.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » ai-je demandé.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes retournés chez lui et j'ai commencé à réfléchir. »

« A quoi ? »

« Aux choix. A vous... je ne pouvais pas rester. »

« Alors vous avez marché jusqu'ici ? »

« Oui. C'était plus près que chez moi. »

« Vous êtes folle. »

« Est-ce que vous vous plaignez ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Carter pose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Elle est bien plus réchauffée maintenant, mais je suis sûr qu'elle serait plus confortable dans mon lit, sous les couvertures. Je la soulève dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à la chambre. Elle se blottit dans le lit comme si c'était le sien. Me déplaçant aussi silencieusement possible, je quitte la pièce, suffisamment longtemps pour mettre le pare-feu devant la cheminée. Une fois que c'est fait, je me déshabille en ne gardant que mon boxer et la rejoins sous les couvertures. Carter est déjà endormie. Je suis un peu déçu, mais pas tant que ça. Après tout, je n'ai jamais pensé arriver si loin. Nous avons plein de temps.

Alors quoi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas répondre à cela. Nous sommes là, nous sommes ensemble... je pense que nous nous occuperons du règlement plus tard. Une dernière pensée avant que je ne m'endorme... que se serait-il passé si elle avait épousé Joe ?

The end


End file.
